The New Padawan
by DarkShinobi001
Summary: This is a request from a good friend of mine (He doesn't have an account) So I hope that you enjoy this and I haven't been updating Avenging Spirits because lets face it... Writers Block is a -Bleep- Anyways hope you enjoy this and please give it a chance before reviewing! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: Into the Field

_**Chapter 1: Into the Field**_

A teenage boy with messy black hair and blue eyes was tapping his foot impatiently as the ship he was on moved at a constant pace, his name was Jacob Gilan.

He was fourteen and he just became a Padawan for a Jedi Knight. He still can't believe that he actually graduated from the Academy. He looked over to see the Tortuga that was in the ship with him, she was also a graduate from the Academy but he never spoke to her because there was no reason to.

Jacob kept tapping his foot until the Tortuga girl looked at him, "Will you stop?"

"Sorry I'm just nervous." He was glad that she spoke first so he had something to do, "I mean come on we're going to be Jedi!"

She had a look of amusement, "But first we have to deliver the message to Generals Skywalker and Kenobi." She said

"Yeah, yeah." Huffed Jacob as he leaned back with his arms crossed, "I just hate waiting around." He looked out the window of the ship to see the place, "Holy crap it's a war zone."

The Tortuga rolled her eyes, "Well duh, we're delivering a message inside of a battlefield."

_Okay that was unnecessary._ Thought Jacob as the ship landed.

The platform opened up and Jacob walked out with the Tortuga, he really needs to find out her name rather than call her that, and they approached the legendary Jedi Generals.

"Two younglings." General Kenobi said in surprise.

"And who are you two supposed to be?" Asked General Skywalker

The R2 unit beeped with him.

"I'm Ashoka," Good now he knows her name, "Master Yoda sent us."

"And I'm Jacob!" Jacob held out his hand but Ashoka started to deliver the message.

"We were both told to tell you two that you must return to the Jedi Temple immediately!" Ashoka explained, "It's an emergency."

"Even though we just got here." Muttered Jacob and Ashoka glared at him, "Hey I'm just saying that was a very long ride; and I don't want to deal with another one immediately."

General Skywalker intervened, "Well I don't know if you two noticed but we're in a bit of an emergency right here."

General Kenobi nodded, "Yes our communications have been a bit unreliable and we have been calling for help!"

"Master Yoda hasn't heard from both of you so he sent us to deliver the message." Jacob clapped his hands together as Ashoka said that.

"And now that the message has been delivered… Now what?" He looked at Ashoka who shook her head

General Skywalker sighed in annoyance, "Oh great, they don't even know that we're in trouble."

"Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that dropped us off?" Suggested Ashoka

Jacob grinned, "So what are we waiting for?"

So they called in with the cruiser but they heard gunfire and a soldier answered it, "We're under attack by Separatist War Ships but I'll try to make contact to the Jedi Temple for you." He said, "Standby!"

It was a long few seconds and Jacob looked all around to see the clone soldiers moving around getting supplies, "Wow first day as Padawan is more exciting than how the Academy puts it."

Ashoka was about to say something when Master Yoda's hologram appeared, "Master Kenobi! Glad Ashoka and Jacob found you I am!"

_Why does he talk like that?_ Thought Jacob in surprise

General Kenobi wasted no time, "Master Yoda we are trapped here and vastly outnumbered, we are in no position to go anywhere or do anything, our support ships have been destroyed."

"Send reinforcements to you we will-." The hologram was cut off.

"Master Yoda? **MASTER YODA!**" The soldier was back

"We lost the transmission sir." Another soldier came in.

"We have to leave the area immediately, more ships have just arrived we'll get back to you as soon as we can!" The soldier promised before the transmission was cut off.

"Well I guess we'll have to hold out a little longer." General Skywalker said sarcastically

Ashoka and Jacob looked down before General Kenobi spoke up, "My apologies young ones, it's time for a proper introduction!" He walked forward

"We're the new Padawan Learners!" Ashoka said with a smile, "I'm Ashoka Tano!"

"Jacob Gilan!" Jacob held out his hand and General Kenobi shook it

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and which one of you is my Padawan?"

"I am!" Jacob said with excitement.

"I have been assigned to Master Skywalker." Ashoka said and said General flinched in surprise thinking that he probably should've seen it coming after seeing two Padawan's get off the cruiser.

"What? No, no, no, no, no!" He protested, "There must be a mistake, he's the one who wanted a Padawan."

Ashoka crossed her arms, "No Master Yoda was very specific, I am assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi Training!"

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Anakin protested before Obi-Wan interrupted them.

"We'll have to sort this out later," At that point Jacob had a feeling that this was engineered by his new Master, "It won't be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons!"

"And when they do we slice and dice them!" Said Jacob with excitement in his eyes.

_Right, I guess I'll have to work on his eagerness… Joy._ Obi-Wan thought shaking his head.

"I'll check on Rex and the lookout post." Anakin said.

"Better take her with you, and take Jacob as well I need to check something myself."

Anakin looked like he was about to protest but he closed his mouth and walked away.

"Fun guy." Muttered Jacob as he and Ashoka followed him.

They approached a clone with blue on his white armor, "What's the status Rex?" Asked Anakin

"Quiet for now sir, they're gearing up for another assault!" Then Rex noticed them, "Who're the younglings?"

"I'M Master Skywalker's new Padawan, the name's Ashoka Tano." Ashoka introduced herself.

"And I'm Master Kenobi's Padawan Jacob Gilan!" Jacob said with a grin.

Rex gave Anakin a look, "Sir I thought that you said that you never had a Padawan."

Anakin waved the statement away, "There's been a mix-up the youngling isn't with me."

"Ooh denied." Joked Jacob before Ashoka punched his arm, "**OW!**"

"Oops sorry, slipped." Ashoka said with a smirk before looking at Anakin, "And stop calling me that, you're stuck with me Sky Guy!"

Rex coughed to cover a laugh while Jacob was clutching his gut howling with laughter, "What did you just call me?!" Asked Anakin, "Don't get snippy with me young one, you know I don't think you're old enough to be a Padawan!"

Jacob realized that insulted him as well, "**HEY!**"

He was ignored, 'Well maybe I'm not but Master Yoda thinks I am!"

"Well you're not with Master Yoda now and if you two are ready then you better prove it Captain Rex will show you how a little respect, can go a long way." Rex didn't look too pleased with that but he cleared his throat

"Right. Come on younglings."

"Padawan." Muttered Ashoka.

Jacob had his hands behind his head, "What do you expect? It's only our first day."

In a few moments they were walking towards where the supplies were, "Have you thought about moving that line back Captain?" Asked Ashoka curiously, "They would have better cover that way."

"Thanks for the suggestion but General Skywalker thinks that they're fine exactly the way they are." Rex politely said.

"So if you're a Captain and I'm a Jedi-."

"Padawan." Pointed out Jacob but he got punched in the arm again, "**OW!**"

"Then technically I outrank you right?" Asked Ashoka as if nothing happened.

"In my book experience outranks everything." Rex explained

"That's a very good point." Jacob said, "After all when in trouble turn to the guy or girl with the most experience." He was punched again, "**OW! WHAT DID I DO THAT TIME?!**"

"Nothing, it's just fun hitting you." Ashoka said with a smile before she turned to Rex, "So if experience outranks everything then I guess that I better get some!"

Jacob glared at her, "Oh it's on."

Rex looked amused at their antics before they heard a very loud noise, "What's that?" Asked Ashoka and Rex looked straight ahead to see a red energy bubble expanding slowly.

"Not good, they got an energy shield and that's going to make things damn near impossible." Muttered Captain Rex

"Oh yay." Muttered Jacob sarcastically as he put a hand on his Lightsaber that was on his sash

"If you two want experience then it looks like you're about to get plenty." With that they ran back to where Obi-Wan and Anakin were and they had a hologram of the city up.

"The shield generator is somewhere in this area and they're slowly increasing its diameter and keeping it just ahead of their troops." Obi-Wan explained

"Heavy cannons are going to be useless against that." Muttered Rex

"Can't we make ambush points for when the shield passes over and start taking them down?" Asked Jacob who was actually serious at the moment.

"That would only work for a few seconds and there are too many right now!" Obi-Wan said stroking his beard, "As they get closer I suppose we can draw them into the buildings. That might level the playing field a bit."

Ashoka walked up, "If that shield is going to be such a problem then why don't we just take it out?"

"Ashoka it's in the very middle, we would have to dodge every single Separatist soldier to get there and we don't have time." Pointed out Jacob

"And it's easier said than done." Rex put in.

"Well I for one," Anakin coughed nervously, "agree with her."

Now both Ashoka and Jacob were looking at him in shock.

"Someone has to get to that shield generator and destroy it!" He finished, "That's the key!"

"Right then maybe you three can tiptoe through the enemy lines and take them out together?" Suggested Obi-Wan, "I would go myself but I'm needed here if the shield goes over the cannons."

"Can do Master Kenobi!" Ashoka said quickly

"I'll decide what we do." Anakin said sternly, "And why are you having your Padawan go with me?"

"If Rex and I can intercept them here then you three have a chance to breach their lined undetected here and as for Jacob this will be a learning experience on stealth which is something you will be showing them." Explained Obi-Wan, "And plus I'm sure those two would make a good team."

"Me with her?!/ me with him?!" As they said that they glared at each other.

"Oh boy." Muttered Anakin

"You sure about that sir?" Asked Rex cautiously, "They don't seem to like each other."

"I believe that they will get the job done quicker this way." _I hope_

"We can do this come on Master, Jolt lets go."

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "Jolt?"

"Because you're overexcited about everything." She said with a smirk causing Jacob to glare at her.

She started to walk off and Anakin followed her, "If we survive this then you and I are going to have a long talk Snipes!"

Jacob scratched the side of his face, "This is going to be a long day." He muttered to himself.

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think? I hope that I got the main characters down and I don't own any of them except for Jacob Gilan the rest belong to George Lucas!**


	2. Chapter 2: Taking out the Generator

_**Chapter 2: Taking out the Generator**_

Anakin was watching the army through a pair of Binoculars while Jacob and Ashoka leaned against a wall far away from each other, "So what's the plan?" Asked Ashoka excitedly

"Oh I thought that you two were the ones with the plan." He said snidely

"Okay Master Skywalker I get that you don't like us but shouldn't we work together to take down the droids instead of arguing?" Suggested Jacob

"Jolt's right for once."

"It's Jacob!" Muttered Jacob at the indignation of his nickname

"We're the ones with enthusiasm and you're the one with the experience which I'm looking forward to learning from."

Anakin smirked, "Well first we need to get behind that shield then get past their tank lines."

"Why don't we just go around and outflank them?" Asked Ashoka

"Or underneath since there's a bridge?"

"Both of those ideas will take too long." Anakin said

"Sneak through the middle then?"

"Impossible… Unless, you can turn yourself into a droid." He had something

"All right you win my first lesson will be to wait while you come up with the answer." Ashoka joked

"Well the waits over, I got a plan!" Anakin said immediately

"That was fast." In a minute they were in a metal box crouching to move past the shield, "This is your plan?" Asked Jacob in disbelief

"This is a stupid plan." Whispered Ashoka, "We should just fight these guys instead of sneaking around."

"Except for the fact that their deflective energy shield just passed over us." Anakin pointed out as they slowly moved the box through the enemy lines without them noticing.

"Man these droids are stupid if they can't see this box moving." Muttered Jacob

"And here's a lesson, if you can't cross their lines then let their lines cross over you!"

Ashoka rolled her eyes, "If you say so." After a few more minutes of crawling she spoke up again, "I think we made it pass all of them master, we may pull this off yet!"

"We still have a ways to go before we get to the Generators station."

Now Ashoka got whiney, "Do we still need this thing? I can't take it anymore, I have to stand up!"

"Crybaby." Coughed Jacob and he got punched again, "**OW!** Stop doing that!"

"Stop doing what?" She asked smirking

"You have to be careful!" Whispered Anakin who was annoyed at the little outburst, "You never know what you're going to run into!"

As if on cue they walked right into a shield droid.

"See what I mean?!" Asked Anakin

The droid started to blast at them while Anakin and Ashoka activated their Lightsabers. Anakin had a blue crystal while Ashoka had a green one.

Jacob activated his to show a blue crystal the same color as Anakin's.

They deflected the shots while backing up, "Well this plan has gone straight to hell!" Shouted Jacob, "Now what?"

"We can't beat its shield!" Observed Ashoka

"Run!" Ordered Anakin

"What?! Jedi don't run!" Argued Ashoka

"I said run!" Ashoka and Jacob ran and Jacob noticed that the droid's shield dropped while it rolled into a ball and chased after them, "Stop!"

"Make up your mind!" Ashoka muttered

"I said stop!" She turned to see why and she cut through the droid along with Anakin

They deactivated their Lightsabers, "Good, you two take directions well." He sarcastically said and Ashoka glared at his back while Jacob sighed in annoyance

In a moment they were climbing up as the noise of the generator got louder and they could see it, "There it is, come on!" Ashoka said

"Well this is good." Jacob said with a grin, "Now if this is the first day I can't wait for when we finish our training."

"It could be more exciting Jolt." Pointed out Ashoka

Jacob's eye twitched at the nickname but he didn't say anything.

They ran towards the shield before stopping behind some cover a few feet away, "Where are the guards?" Asked Jacob not liking this one bit.

Anakin narrowed his eyes as he looked around, "Stay close, we've got to be careful-."

"Come on!" Ashoka ran ahead ignoring Anakin

"Wait!" But she ran ahead.

"Its booby trapped isn't it?" Asked Jacob sighing in annoyance

"Yes."

Then Ashoka tripped over something and droids came shooting out of the ground.

Anakin and Jacob activated their Lightsabers, "Forget about the droids, just set those charges!" He called out while he sliced through some of them and Jacob did a flip before cutting two in half

_Now this is what I'm talking about!_ Jacob thought with a wild grin before he saw one sneaking behind Ashoka but she dived out of the way and pulled out her Lightsaber before jumping over it and cutting it in half and using Force Push to blast it back awakening the other droids and Jacob had to dive out of the way. _On second thought this might be too much._

"Sorry!" Apologized Ashoka sheepishly

"Who's side are you on anyway?!" Shouted Anakin as he moved out of the way and cut the power cells in the droid.

"Setting the charges." Ashoka said and she put them on while Anakin and Jacob cut their way through the other droids.

By now both Anakin and Jacob were surrounded, "We could use a little help!" Anakin called out.

"Sky Guy, Jolt, don't move!" Ashoka told them and she closed her eyes and focused

"Why?!" Shouted Jacob before he heard a noise behind him and he turned to see the wall falling towards them and he crouched as did Anakin and the wall fell down with the two holes going over them killing the droids and taking a few years off the Jedi's life.

As Ashoka approached them Anakin yelled out, "You could've gotten us killed!"

"I know what I'm doing!" Ashoka protested.

"… Thanks." Jacob forced out because even though he was scared to death about the wall she did save his life

"I had everything under control!" Shouted Anakin

_Wow he's really ungrateful._

"I just saved your life!" Ashoka protested

"Did you get the charges set?"

"Yes." Ashoka said with a smirk

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Ashoka rolled her eyes before she pressed a button and the generator exploded getting rid of the energy shield bubble.

As the shield disappeared Ashoka sat down looking down while Anakin was watching the fleet come in, "About time." Muttered Jacob as he looked at the remains of the droids, "We practically did their job for them."

Anakin was about to say something before he saw how Ashoka looked so he walked over and sat next to her, "You're reckless little one." He said and if possible Ashoka looked more disappointed, "You would never have made it as Obi-Wans Padawan… But you might make it as mine." Now Ashoka looked at him in astonishment. "Come on." With that he started to walk.

Ashoka picked up her bag and followed him but Jacob stayed behind for a second before he looked at his leg to see a little blood coming out. It was from the fight with the droids after Ashoka awoke all of them.

"She doesn't need to know that." He muttered as he tightened a bandage on it before rushing after them when they met a Cruiser that picked them up.

"Great job General Skywalker!" Congratulated Rex before he turned to the two Padawans, "You two as well." Ashoka and Jacob smiled at that.

Then Jacob looked at Ashoka, "So friends?" He asked holding out his hand

She smiled but she punched his arm, not as hard as before, "Sure thing Jolt."

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: Space Travel

**Review Time**

** Fidgeymugato: Thanks it's nice to see that you enjoy reading this story so here's the next chapter.**

** Comrade: Okay here's chapter three!**

_**Chapter 3: Space travel**_

The Cruiser landed near Obi-Wan ad Yoda who looked at the weary Jedi as they got off, "Thanks for the ride Rex!" Anakin said with a smile

"Anytime sir!"

They approached the two Jedi's, "Master Obi-Wan! Master Yoda!" He bowed to Yoda so Ashoka and Jacob followed his example.

Master Yoda nodded, "Hm. Trouble you have with your new Padawan I hear."

Anakin and Ashoka looked at each other before Obi-Wan spoke up, "I was explaining your situation to Master Yoda."

Anakin gave him a look of disbelief, "Really?"

"If not ready for a Padawan you are then perhaps we can-." Anakin interrupted Master Yoda

"Now wait a minute, I admit that Ashoka is a little rough around the edges, but with a great deal of training and patience." He stressed on that last word causing the two Padawans to smile, "She might amount to something.

"Then go with you she will to the Teff Sector."

"Teff?" Asked Anakin in confusion, "That's a wild space, the droid army isn't even in the sector."

"Kidnap Jabba the Huts son has been." That caused Jacob's eyes to widen in shock because he has heard all about the Hut clan.

"You want me to rescue Jabba the Huts son?" Asked Anakin in disbelief.

Obi-Wan intervened, "Anakin we'll need the Hut's allegiance to gain an advantage over Dooku."

"Negotiate the Treaty with Jabba Obi-Wan will." Yoda explained, "Find the holders of Jabba's son your mission will be."

"Okay so Master and I will be negotiating with-."

"No I'm not bringing you face to face with Jabba yet." Obi-Wan said sternly

Jacob gaped in disbelief, "But you're my Master so I'm supposed to go with you!"

"Go with Skywalker you will for finding the Hutt is a must." Yoda said calmly defusing the situation.

"Come on Jolt it can't be that hard!" Ashoka said while Anakin sighed at the fact that he has to look out for two Padawans again in one day, "I'll find Rex and get the troops organized!" With that she took off.

"Don't worry Anakin just teach her everything that I taught you and she'll turn out fine." Obi-Wan said with a grin

"You know I have a feeling that this was your idea from the start." Anakin told him before he walked off.

Obi-Wan looked at Yoda, "Let's just hope that Anakin is ready for this responsibility." He said but Jacob caught that from him.

They got on the ship and Jacob sat down gingerly on his leg but Anakin caught that, "What's wrong with your leg?" He asked

"Nothing." Lied Jacob but Anakin grabbed it before he could react and Jacob hissed in pain

"You're injured." He said calmly, "When did you get injured?"

Ashoka was on her way back so Jacob said quickly, "From destroying the Generator but I didn't want you guys to worry about me."

Anakin understood because he's pulled that stunt a few times from when he was a Padawan, "You sure you can keep going?"

"It will take more than an injured leg to stop me!" Jacob said with a grin.

(Scene Shift)

After a very long space ride to Jacob's annoyance they were on a warship, Jacob was drinking a bottle of water when he approached Ashoka, "Are you going to punch me if I start talking to you?" He asked cautiously

She smirked, "That depends on what you say Jolt."

"Okay Snipes." He countered using Anakin's nickname for her in retaliation, "Doesn't this seem a little fishy? The whole kidnapping I mean."

"Well yeah it's a kidnapping so of course it seems a little fishy but we just have to get Hutt Junior back and we'll be done." Ashoka said like it was no problem

"Easier said than done." Muttered Jacob

"Come on Jolt this will be easier than those droids." She told him before she walked off.

Jacob shook his head and was happy that he had a conversation with her that didn't result in his arm being punched.

He walked around the ship looking around before he saw a clone going over his weapons, "Excuse me."

The clone snapped to attention, "Yes sir?"

Jacob scratched the back of his head, "Oh, uh well first off please don't call me sir it makes me feel old, but I just wanted to know where the bathroom was."

The clone pointed towards the left, "Over there sir."

"Thanks uh-." He waited

"Fred Coles."

"Thanks Fred!" With that he walked to the bathroom thinking that he needed to lay off the water. Once he got out he saw the clones gathered around Ashoka laughing so he approached the same time as Anakin.

"That sounds like a lot, even for a Jedi." Muttered one of the clones

"I've heard that you were surrounded by droids." Pointed out another one, "How'd you even get the shield down?"

Ashoka was smiling from telling the story, "Okay so there's a wall behind them with a hole in the middle so I pulled the wall down on top of the droids destroying them and saving them." The clones had a laugh at that.

"Not very modest are you Snipes?" Asked Jacob with a smirk

"Oh you know that it's true Jolt." Ashoka said

"Is that true sir?" Asked Rex with a smirk looking at Anakin

"Well most of it." He said with a small smile "All right men we've still got a job to do!"

"Yes sir!" The clones got to work and Anakin approached Ashoka, "You heard the General, move it!"

"Would this be a good time to teach you that a Jedi is humble my young Padawan?" Asked Anakin in good humor

"Sorry, just trying to keep the boys inspired is all." She said with a smile and Jacob was amazed at how quickly they went from annoying each other to getting along.

They were in their ships in a little bit, and by now Jacob was getting sick of flying before he saw a familiar clone, "Hey Fred!"

"Sir," He said before he remembered, "I mean hello Jacob."

"So you're on this mission too?" Jacob was trying to keep a conversation going

"Yeah it's my first one." He said, "Everyone else is more experienced than me."

Jacob smiled, "And pretty soon you'll get the same experience if not more!"

Fred smiled before he put his helmet on, "Well I'm to fight alongside you and General Skywalker in this fight."

"Well then welcome to the fight."

"Thank you." He said before he walked off to get the rest of his supplies and Jacob walked over to where Anakin and Ashoka were talking to Obi-Wan through a Hologram.

"All right Anakin; here's the story, Jabba's giving us only one planetary rotation to get his son back home to Tatooine safe and sound."

Anakin smirked, "It won't take us that long Master!"

"Well take extreme care; we have no idea who's holding Jabba's son." Obi-Wan told him, "When I finished negotiations with him I will join you."

As they flew through the air Ashoka was looking nervous, "Stay close to me if you can." Anakin said with a smirk

"It won't be a problem Master." Scoffed Ashoka

Anakin got serious, "This isn't practice Ashoka."

"I know and I'll try not to get you killed." She finished that with a smile

"I bet I can take out more droids than you." Jacob challenged.

"We'll see Jolt." She said before something hit the ship and it shook

"We're under attack!" Shouted one of the clones

**To Be Continued…**

** Yeah not much fighting in this one but the next chapter will have fighting so stay tuned and Fred is an OC clone that I decided to base off my best friend so he's going to be in this story for a while.**


End file.
